


Irko Week 2020 (illustrated!)

by MetellaStella



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mentor/Protégé, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Spirit World (Avatar), Turtleduck(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetellaStella/pseuds/MetellaStella
Summary: Chapters will not be in order of the prompt days, but chronological order in Zuko's life.Day 1: ProtectDay 2: CareDay 3: WarmDay 4: GriefDay 5: FearDay 6: Disguise[there will also be a bonus illustration based on someone else's entry]
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Kudos: 8





	Irko Week 2020 (illustrated!)

**I didn't color this yet, but will probably get around to it. Other entries are colored.  
  
Dialog begins within the picture.   
  
**

The prince’s eyes shone with excitement, but the man was careful not to get drawn into that enthusiasm too soon.

Though the very young royal was unaware, in the peaceful courtyard with placid turtleducks, they were both sitting in a hotbed of danger. Any divergent political beliefs were ruthlessly stomped out in the militant, loyalty-obsessed Fire Nation. 

Iroh had to phrase this very carefully. 

“Zuko, what have the Sages told you about the Spirit World?” he asked, to test the waters, like one of the aquatic avian-reptiles would. 

“They say it’s where you go after you die, and that Fire Nation citizens have a privileged spot overseen by Agni, the strongest Spirit.”  
  
Iroh had to stifle a sad chuckle. Agni was by far not the strongest Spirit, and besides, Spirits measured strength _completely_ differently than humans anyway. But, propaganda had leeched into even the spiritualists. A sad state of affairs, but not one he could change. Yet. 

“You cannot tell **_anyone_ ** what I’m about to say, Zuko.” the grizzled fighter said sternly. “Is that understood?” 

The little boy reacted to his tone. His face fell, and Iroh could see him straighten up, as if he had been chastised by his father for some lack of formality or prowess. It made him feel a small twinge of guilt, and also anger directed toward an outlet he couldn’t do anything about, either. Yet.

“Yes, Sifu,” the prince shifted into addressing him as an instructor. “ _On my honor,_ not one word of it will pass my lips.”  
  
Even not knowing why, he did not question his elder. 

Iroh smiled. 

“I’ve been to the Spirit World.”  
  
Little Zuko gasped. 

Perhaps one day he could confide in one of the Fire Sages about his journey, and consult with them on whether to reveal it or not. But only after he had done some **_very_ ** careful, oblique prodding on what they **_really_ ** believed. If some of them were just repeating the Fire Lord’s propaganda, he could possibly move forward. He could have their official sanction of his wanderings, talk about it freely, and be none the worse off for it. But if they _all_ showed signs of being hostile to any unapproved thoughts, he would have to keep it strictly under wraps. 

And he wasn’t going to give Zuko any details here, or contradict what they had told him. But he would cover something that would ease the little boy’s worries. 

“Ever since then, I have had some strange dreams,” Iroh said lightly. “Things so bizarre they are difficult to put into words. But, perhaps strangest of all, is that I’ve had perfectly ordinary dreams about the palace, which . . .”

He paused dramatically. 

Zuko leaned forward, clearly wanting to burst out and demand more, but he just fidgeted instead. 

“-which came true, after I had dreamed them,” Iroh concluded. 

Zuko’s eyes widened and his mouth parted, staying agape for a good thirty seconds. 

“ _No way,_ ” he whispered. 

Then the smaller royal did look around suspiciously, as if now truly afraid that someone **_would_ **overhear them. 

“These premonitions,” Iroh explained, “are fleeting and not very clear. However, one thing stands out very starkly, Zuko. The **_warmth_ ** of fire. You **_will_ ** be a bender. And, I dare to hope, one day, will be a lightningbender like me, too.” 

Zuko looked like he would burst with joy. 

It made the man smile even more. 

The boy leapt from his place. “I’m going to go practice forms **_right now_ **,” he declared, pumping a fist into the air. 

Bending styles were useful even to nonbenders, so most people learned them. 

He threw his small arms around the ex-general’s wide shoulders. 

“Thank you for trusting in me, uncle.” 

* * *

**Tumblr Entry if you'd like to reblog:**  
  
Can I Tell You a Secret . . .?


End file.
